Il nuovo leader della famiglia Vongola
by darla haruno 28
Summary: Una nueva heredera ha aparecido...Es la descendiente directa del 4º lider Vongola pero no solo es que se trate de la primera candidata al puesto de lider...¡Si no que tan solo tiene 12 años!¿Podra nuestra protagonsta lograrlo? ¿Podra sobrevivir a Reborn?


_Itsuka hikari ni mukau hakasama no chou_

_Kimi to kami o kiru kagami no naka_

_Jigochu no nouka hibiku ashioto _

_Taezu ame no oto ga tsuitekuru yo_

Gruñi molesta, mientras me tapaba los oidos con la almohada, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y maldecia al Astro Rey y blasfemiaba contra todas las divinidades conocidas, y maldecia a la cancion. Sinceramente no me desagradaba ¡Era una de mis canciones favoritas en japones! Pero en esos instantes tenia un significado muuuy desagradable: ¡Era hora de ir a clase!- Cogi mi mp4 que estaba debajo de mi almohada(Un lugar raro lo se pero lo ponia hay o no escuchaba nada) y mire la hora en la cacharo maldito. Bien eran las las 6:30...¡Un momento!¡¿COMO QUE LAS 6:30 O.o? ¡Pero si yo me levanto a las 7:00 T-T!Bueno da igual asi duermo un ratito ma...(Ronquidos)

_Kanjiru mama no katachi wa mabushii_

_Amai hana ni naru doku no mi ni mo naru _

_Kyou mo ame ano hitori ma o _

_Sora to sora de tsunagitai no _

¡Ahhhh! Que sueñecito mas rico ¡Mmm!¿Que hora sera? -Vuelvo a sacar mi mp4- Bien son las 7:10(Diez minutos mas diez minutos menos¿A quien le importa? A mi no mucho). Me levanto de mi mullidita y calentita camita de mala gana, me acerque a mi armario y cogi lo primero que pille; un pantalon de jean claro, roto a la altura de las rodillas, una camiseta negra con un diseño de estrellas de color gris metalico, una chaqueta fina(por que aun asi algo de frio) tambien negra. Me quite mi pijama y me puso mi ropa, sali en direccion al baño con cara de zombi recien salido de la tumba, me lave los diente y la cara, volvi a mi habitacion donde me puse mis zapatos de deporte(los unicos que me gustan), que segun mi madre, eran un insulto a su "moderna vista"(una razon mas para ponermelos. Aunque cabe aclarar que son unos zapatos "blancos",ahora grises, mas de chico que de chica, con sinceridad), me puse el reloj, me coloque mi mochila, negra con lineas horizontales y verticales de color blanco, en mi hombro derecho, agarre mi mp4 me coloque los auriculares y puse una cancion cualquiera. Sali de mi habitacion y me dirigi hacia la salida, agarrando mi fiel gorra, que estaba colgada en una de los percheros, claro esta. Cerre la puerta de un portazo que seguramente habra resonado por todo el vecindario. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y sali a la calle, me dirigi a la parada para tomar el bus que me llevaria cerca de donde estudiaba.

Despues de un par de minutos llego mi autobus al cual me monte(obviamente), busque un asiento libre y...¡Bingo! Objetivo visualizado, en un rapido movimiento me sente el sitio libre dejando mi mochila en el suelo. Subi el volumen de la musica y cerre los ojos ¡Estaba frita y tenia un sueño mortal!Sabia, por experencia, que era mejor descansar esos quinze minutos de trayecto o sino llegaria con un humor de perros al instituto y eso no era muy buena idea. Y ahora que lo pienso...¡No me he presentado!

Me llamo Shizuka Onda(Aunque mis amigos dicen que deveria pensar en cambiarme el nombre ya que Shizuka significa: Calmada, silenciosa, pacifica y serena, y yo era todo lo contrario), tengo 12 años y muy mal genio. Soy bastante alta para mi edad (Rozo el metro sesenta y cinco), soy delgada, de piel blanca, cabello marron casi negro(aunque se podria decir que es negro pero yo por mi gran aficion a llevar la contraria decia que no era asi), liso y unos nueve dedos mas abajo de mis hombros y ojos color azul-verdoso. Tengo un caracter fuerte y explosivo aunque tambien soy de lo mas bipolar -.-, soy agresiva, cabezota, una fuerza mounstrosa(Segun mis compañeros), tengo una paciencia casi nula, soy una vaga de primera pero aun asi puedo llegar a ser agradable, a ratos claro esta y aveces algo infantil y bastante chistosa y he de admitir que estoy bastante loca. Me encantan las armas de todo tipo¡Hasta tengo un almacen lleno de ellas en mi habitacion!¡Desde navajas hasta un tanque, pasando por una gran variedad de katanas hasta minas anti-carro!, tambien me encanta la carne (*¬*), los carros grandes, la lucha libre, el manga, las artes marciales(de las cuales he practicado judo y takewondo) y los dulces(Sobretodo el chocolate), si lo se unos gustos un tanto extraños sobre todo para una chica de mi edad pero ¿Que se le va hacer? Odio a muerte el pescado(exepto el sushi xD), el rosa y el romanticismo(Ya os lo adverti...¡Soy rara!¬¬)Mmmm...Creo que no tengo nada mas que deciros de mi ^^.

-¿Como crees que sea el nuevo instituto?-pregunto una voz alegre a mi lado¡Vaya una chica se habia sentado a mi lado y ni me entere! Gire los ojos para mirarla de mi edad, alta(pero no tanto como yo jojojo), delgada, de piel clara, cabellos marron oscuro, liso y largo, y ojos chocolate con unos toquecillos verdosos. La chica llevaba puesto un pantalon de jean oscuro, una camiseta verde oliva de manga corta, una chaqueta blanca y unas tennis blancas. La mire fijamente,con algo de recelo no es que sea anti-social bueno un poquito si -.-U seamos sinceros(Inner: sobre todo tu ¬¬) pero es que se me hacia familiar ademas ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ALGUIEN PUEDE ESTAR DE BUEN HUMOR A ESTAS HORAS? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz, proviniente del asiento que se encontraba detras de mi, le respondio a la chica.

-Aburrido, Yukiko muuuy aburrido, te lo aseguro- respondio la voz sin mucho interes. Gire la cabeza cuidosamente para mirar a la ventana y poder ver el reflejo de la chica. Era alta, delgada, de unos 16 o 17 años, cabello semi-largo marron suave y de ojos azul-verdoso parecidos a los mios solo que los suyos eran mas verdosos que los mios, se podia decir que ella tenia los ojos verde-azulados. Tenia puesto un pantalon negro, una camiseta gris plomo, un chaleco sin mangas negro y por ultimo unas deportivas grises.

-Que optimista eres, Ayaka- comento sarcastica una chica de unos 15 años alta, blanca, delgada, de cabellos negros,levemente ondulados y largos, la chica tenia unos lindos ojos miel. Vestia un pantalon de color negro, una blusa amarilla, chaqueta negra y converse negro con cuadritos amarillo. Esta se encontraba sentada delante de la tal Yukiko. Volvi a mirar a mi ventana para mirar otra vez mirando sarcastica su vestimenta¡Muy colorida no era!(Ya que Ayaka significa flor colorida) Parece que nuestros padres no se les daba muy bien eso de los nombres.

-Lo que tu digas, Akane, lo que tu digas-dijo sin mucho interes la tal Ayaka. Ahora que me fijo bien estaba leyendo un manga, agudise mi vista y me fije en el titulo: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_. Mis ojos se iluminaron ¡Era uno de mis mangas favoritos! Aunque por dentro daba mortales de alegria por fuera seguia con cara de aburrimiento mortal. Aveces puedo ser muy indeferente lo admito.

Repentinamente senti un frenazo y el ruido del chofer picando caucho(Bueno en realidad el autobus era el que estaba picando caucho -_-U). Un imbecil no habia respetado el _Ceda el paso _obligando que el conductor a frenar y picar caucho haciendo todo los pasajeros se sobresaltaran incluyendo a mi. Por culpa del frenazo senti un subidon de adrenalina haciendo que mi cerebro despertara y empezara ha analizar informacion a una velocidad increible, derrepente los nombres antes dichos por las desconocidas muchachas sentadas cerca de mi empezaron ha hacerme familiares aunque aun asi no les preste mucha atencion.

-Proxima parada: Fire of Street- dijo el chofer por megafono haciendo que me acabara de despertar. Esa era mi parada espere un rato para levantarme y para mi sorpresa las tres muchachas se levantaron de sus respactivos asientos. Yo espere cinco minutos mas por simple pereza, cuando senti como el bus paraba me levante mi asiento, me encamine a la salida y pegue un brinco para salir del autobus. Camine un poco y me arrecoste en una de las paredes que se encontraban detras de la parada, acomode mi gorra para que tapara mis ojos y me apoye totalmente en la pared y perdi la nocion del tiempo.

Al rato siento que alguien me quita la gorra haciendo que mi cabello se suelte y se desparrame por toda mi cara. Levante mis ojos para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya me lo imaginaba, era una chica de piel blanca, cabellos marrones oscuros, cortos y recogidos en una colita de caballo, ojos chocolates y una sonrisa amigable en la cara. Llevaba puesto un pantalon de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca de manga corta, una chaqueta de punto color rosa claro y unas convers blancas de caña corta.

-Hola, hola Shizu-chan -me saludo alegremente la castaña con su linda sonrisa mientras jugaba con mi gorra, pasandosela de una mano a otra u otros malabarismos un tanto complicados y variados.

-Konichiwa, Haru-chan- devolvi el saludo de forma amable mientras miraba fijamente mi gorra la cual estaba en manos de mi amiga para encontrar el momento justo y quitarsela como haciamos cada mañana desde pequeñas.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion al liceo y me lanzaba mi gorra, la cual atrape sin problema alguno, y empeze a caminar a su lado.- Apurate o sino Haru-chan y Shizu-chan llegaran tarde.-comento mientras aceleraba su paso.

-¿Cual es el apuro?-pregunte mientras alcanzaba su paso con un pequeño trote.

-¿Como que cual es el apuro?¿Acaso Shizu-chan se ha olvidado de que los lunes Hibari-san esta de guardia a primera hora?-pregunta mi castaña amiga sorprendida de mi descuido y cuando dijo lo de Don Carnivoro un escalofrio le recorrio la espina dorsal.

-¿Don Carnivoro?-pregunto sin prestarle demasiada atencion, ya que en mi mas sincera opinion no lo merecia, mientras adelantaba a mi amiga y colocaba mis brazos detras de mi nuca.

-Shizu-chan, controlate- comento defraudada mientras por su cien bajaba una gotita y soltaba un suspiro cansado.

-¿Are?- pregunte desconsertada mientras alrededor de mi cabeza se creaban signos de interrogacion de diferentes colores.

-Hoy no quiero que te pelees- comento cansada y desanimada lo cual me preocupe ¡Haru-chan era hiperactiva!¡No paraba quieta ni un momento!

-¡Si yo no he hecho nada!- exclamo molesta mientras inflaba los cachetes en forma de puchero y a mi alrededor salian todo tipo de dibujo para expresar mi "enfado".

-Jajaja- carcajeo mi compañera divertida al ver el berrinche que habia formado.-Anda vamos-dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y empezaba a correr.-Ademas Haru-chan quiere conocer a la nueva alumna-comento risueña.

-_Stop the car_ ¿Como que nueva alumna?-exigi en forma de pregunta extrañada.

-_Okey, okey my friend_ ¿Haru-chan no te lo habia dicho ya?- me pregunto confusa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Pues...no- respondi mirando fijamente a mi amiga con cara de "_No tienes remedio ni memoria_".

-Jeje. Gomen- se disculpo mi amiga de cabellos castaños oscuros mientras se seguia rascando la nuca.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- exclame mirando fijamente la imponente estructura que se levantaba delante de mi. Un gran edificio de tres plantas con paredes de ladrillos detras de la edificacion se encontraban canchas de cemento que se usan como el patio, al lado del edificio de tres plantas habia un edificio mas pequeño que se trataba del gimnasio y una reja que guardaba la entrada. Todo el lugar se encontraba rodeado de paredes totalmente pintadas con los mas originales y extravagantes grafittis.

-Apurate-apremio la de ojos marron chocolate mirando el reloj y ganandose una mirada aburrida y cansada por mi parte.

-Lo que sea pero no me apures mas- adverti con mala cara.

-¿Que tal Onda?-escuche una voz conocida preguntarme la cual me dejo helada pero no lo demostre.

-¿Que te pica...?-


End file.
